


Davos Likes Birthday Parties a Lot More Than Stannis Does

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [45]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Stannis/Davos, birthday party
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Davos Likes Birthday Parties a Lot More Than Stannis Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
